guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hero
A hero is a new kind of computer-controlled party NPC introduced in the Guild Wars Nightfall campaign, but they can be used in Tyria and Cantha if you have the Nightfall campaign. Unlike henchmen, a hero is customizable by the player, including the hero's weapons, armor, and most importantly the hero's skills. Each player can add up to 3 heroes to their party. There is no hard cap on the number of heroes that can be recruited, but the quests to recruit certain heroes (such as Acolyte Jin and Acolyte Sousuke) during the Nightfall storyline are mutually exclusive. However, upon completing the final mission (Abaddon's Gate) the 3 additional heroes that were not chosen can be recruited by talking to them in the Throne of Secrets and taking their quests, which require no more than speaking to a related NPC. In addition to the customizability, players will be able to command their heroes to "attack", "defend", "stay back", and so forth. They may even take their heroes with them to PvP in a new form of competitive mission called Hero Battle. List of heroes These are the fifteen heroes that are currently available, listed in order of recruitment. : #Heroes can also be unlocked in PvP by faction (3000 or 6000 depending on character) #At the Throne of Secrets, you can get quests to gain any hero except Razah that you haven't recruited yet. Recruiting a hero From the official heroes guide: :"The story also includes opportunities to recruit long-term allies: heroic non-player characters who play an ongoing role in the story. Completing specific quests allows you to recruit these unique heroic NPCs, commonly known as Heroes. :Heroes typically join your party as part of a quest. Sometimes the rewards for a quest include a chance to ally with that Hero: the NPC is recruited for your current character. (Some Heroes are exclusive; completing the quest to gain one makes you ineligible for the quest required to gain another.)" Forming a party with a hero From the official heroes guide: :"After you've recruited a Hero for your storyline (usually as a reward for a quest), you have the option of adding that Hero to your party whenever you're in a town or outpost. If you have room in your party, you can add up to three Heroes you've recruited. (Your Party panel shows the current list of characters, Heroes, and henchmen in your party; open or close that panel by pressing "P.") Look for the words "Add a Hero" on a drop-down menu in the Party panel, and then scroll down to the name of the Hero you want to add. You can use the same panel to kick one of your Heroes from your party." Heroes may be used in any spots where henchmen can be used, including the Guild vs Guild and Hero's Ascent. In addition to that, heroes are also allowed in Realms of the Gods and the Elite Missions where Henchmen aren't. Heroes cannot be used in Team Arenas and in Alliance Battle Developing and customizing a hero Experience and Level From the official heroes guide: :"A Hero in your party gains experience and levels, just as a character does. A Hero can never have a higher level than the character working with that Hero. If a Hero is lower level than the player who controls it, the Hero gains XP from kills at a vastly accelerated rate (5X the normal rate). Heroes in your party receive XP for quests and missions when you complete them." :"Heroes gain experience points for finishing quests, completing missions, and defeating enemies. Like henchmen, they take their share of gold and loot when defeating enemies. Players can improve a Heroes' weapon, shield, and focus item as that NPC gains levels; the Hero's armor improves automatically each time that Hero levels up." Heroes gain the extra 30 attribute points in two sets just like the players. They gain the first 15 when they reach level 10 and the rest when they reach level 15. Note that heroes can, contrary to the official guide, have a higher level than the player. This only seems to happen in certain circumstances; e.g. either when the hero starts at a higher level than the player, or when the hero is close to leveling due to a quest reward. Heroes do not shoot past a player's level during normal play. Heroes do not gain experience while dead. The heros will gain experience when you accept a reward from a quest. This can be use to level low level heros when you can accept the reward in town. Just complete the quest with your high level heros and in town change them with the low level heros before accepting the rewards. Attributes From the official heroes guide: :"Press "K" to open (or close) your Skills and Attributes panel. ... Attributes are listed on the top half of the panel, along with a display of unspent attribute points. (When you add a Hero to your party for the first time, you may want to check to see how that Hero's attribute points have been spent.) Next to each attribute, there are arrows for increasing and decreasing the number of points spent on that attribute. While you're in a town or outpost, you can increase or decrease the number of attribute points spent one each one. Outside a town or outpost, you can increase attributes by allocating unspent attribute points, but you cannot decrease them. As already explained above, heroes gain the extra 30 attribute points in two sets just like the players. They gain the first 15 when they reach level 10 and the rest when they reach level 15. Secondary Profession From the official heroes guide: :"Press "K" to open (or close) your Skills and Attributes panel. ... A drop-down menu near the top of the panel also allows you to change the secondary profession of that Hero. When you do, that Hero's attributes change, and you can adjust attribute points as described above. When you choose a secondary profession for a Hero, you may want to change that Hero's build to include skills from the profession you've chosen. In the retail version of the game, you can save that additional build of skills by creating a template." Skills Each hero comes with an initial selection of skills. These skills are automatically unlocked when you recruit the hero. It is important to note that heroes automatically have access to all skills that are unlocked on the player's account, including elite skills! This is a great incentive to achieve UAS on your account to give your heroes maximum flexibility. On top of that players may unlock skills for their heroes by using hero skill points at a hero skill trainer. Unlike normal skill trainers these hero skill trainers charge no gold, only hero skill points. In turn, the skills unlocked here can only be used by heroes and not the player himself, unless you purchase a skill that is from your primary or current secondary profession. Then, the trainer will allow you and your heroes to use the skill. From the official heroes guide: :"Press "K" to open (or close) your Skills and Attributes panel. ... The bottom half of the panel shows a skill list. In previous campaigns, you chose skills for your character by dragging them from a Skill List panel to the Skill Bar at the bottom of your screen. In Nightfall, you choose skills by dragging them from the skill list to a small skill bar at the bottom of the Skills and Attributes panel. As in previous games, you can only alter your build of skills while in a town or outpost. Each Hero begins play with a build of skills. The heroes have access to all skills that you've unlocked for their profession. By using the Skills and Attribute panel, you can alter that build whenever you're in a town or outpost. The order in which skills are placed in the hero's skill bar can greatly affect the Hero's effectiveness. The hero AI prioritizes the left-most skills in their skill bar, so you should put your hero's strongest skills on the first skill slot. For example, for a Monk Hero, put Healing Light to the far left and support skills like Orison of Healing further to the right, to improve the hero's energy management and healing potential. Armor Heroes' armor cannot be dyed or manually replaced. The base stats of heroes' armor is upgraded automatically as they level. In addition, it can be upgraded with runes and insignias. All hero body armor comes without insignias and runes per default. Hero armor cannot be removed. As a result of this, Runes and Insignias can be applied and salvaged at will without fear of destroying the armor in the process. Hero headgear has the Item's attribute +1 (Stacking) property. What this means is that the headgear provides +1 to the attribute of whatever rune is applied to the headgear. If the headgear does not have an attribute rune in it, it provides no attribute bonus. For the purposes of the Prophecies campaign, hero armor is always considered 'infused'. From the official heroes guide: :"The top half of the Inventory panel includes an inventory interface (a "paper doll") showing your character or a Hero, along with the ... armor that character or Hero is carrying. :You cannot replace a Hero's armor through the Inventory panel. A Hero's armor level improves as the character gains levels. Certain quests may change the appearance of a Hero's armor. In the retail version of the game, you can use Runes to alter a Hero's armor, but you cannot use Dyes to alter its appearance." In addition to the default appearance, each hero has an additional armor style that can be unlocked. Some heroes have armor that does not share the appearance of the standard PvE armor of the same name, instead having a unique appearance. Players may update the visual appearance (not the stats!) of their heroes' armor by giving reward items from the following Challenge Missions to hero armor NPCs: : #Primeval Armor Remnants are dropped by regular monsters in an explorable area instead of specific monsters in a challenge mission. Once a specific hero's armor has been changed once, the appropriate hero armor NPC can switch that hero's armor between the default and prestige versions at no additional cost. Weapons Heroes share their inventory with their master and can use their master's weapons, including customized weapons. The 20% damage bonus from the customization applies to heroes too. From the official heroes guide: :"The bottom half of the Inventory panel shows your inventory items; your character and all your Heroes share that same inventory. The top half of the Inventory panel includes an inventory interface (a "paper doll") showing your character or a Hero, along with the weapon, armor, and shield or focus item that character or Hero is carrying. :A menu at the top of the Inventory panel can change the character or Hero shown on that inventory interface. After you've selected your character or a Hero, you can move a weapon, shield, or focus item from your shared inventory to that character or Hero (or move them back). Unlike their armor, the heroes' weapons do not upgrade automatically, but you have to upgrade them manually. To do that, simply give them weapons that you have obtained from loot, from collectors, from weaponsmiths or any other way. Ranger Pets Any hero with ranger as primary or secondary profession is able to tame any animal as a pet, and the process for taming the animal is the same as for a player's character. Simply equip Charm Animal in the skill bar of your hero ranger, activate Charm Animal as the rangers next skill to be used. You will need to get your ranger to target the animal by first selecting the animal yourself and then using the targeting button at the left of the hero skill bar to get your hero to target it too, the hero AI should then move the ranger to the animal and charm it. Once charmed the animal will be a companion to the hero when ever the hero has the Charm Animal skill equipped. Notes: *Heroes will spam Comfort Animal when their pet gets attacked regardless of their attribute in Beast Mastery. *A hero's pet cannot be renamed (unlike players' pets with the /petname command). *While charming an animal ... **Set all your heroes to "Passive" mode or even better have them (except the ranger of course) move well away from the place where the animal is being charmed. **Optionally (if not set to Passive), disable the rangers attack skills (shift click the skill icon) while charming the animal to ensure the AI does not kill it! **Non-hero henchmen should be moved out of the way to ensure they don't attack the animal during the charming process. **Unequip your rangers weapon to guarantee that the animal is not harmed during charming. *Make sure you review the method for evolving a dire pet for your hero prior to attempting to charm an animal for your hero. Controlling a hero in battle Hero commands From the official heroes guide: :Nightfall includes commands you can use for controlling and directing your Heroes. Once you leave town with a Hero in your party, you can direct where that Hero travels using your Compass. :Under your Compass, you'll see a set of four flags. With the first flag, you can set a common destination for all of your Heroes and henchmen. To set a destination for them, double-click once on the first flag, and then click on the mini-map in the center of your Compass. All of your Heroes and henchmen will then walk to that destination. Double-click the same button can remove the destination flag from your compass. When you remove a destination flag for a Hero or henchman, that NPC no longer walks to that location; instead, the NPC returns to your location. :When you look at your Party List, you'll see a list of Heroes in your party. (You can open or close the Party List by pressing "P.") Each Hero has a number in front of his or her name; each number corresponds to one of three numbered flags below your compass. You can set a destination for a Hero by double-clicking on the flag button with that Hero's number, and then clicking the Compass mini-map. Double-click the same button to remove the destination flag from your compass. :If you like, you can set a destination flag by clicking on the terrain in front of your character instead of using the Compass; when you do, a corresponding destination flag appears on your Compass." Combat modes From the official heroes guide: :Each Hero can have one of three combat modes. Each one corresponds to a different icon. :*'Fight': The Hero attacks a called target or a target in combat with the party. If necessary, the Hero will charge forward, away from the rest of the party, to attack. :*'Guard': The Hero stands guard over the flagged area if you have placed a destination flag, or toward the back lines of the party if you have not. The Hero will attack called targets and any target in combat with the party, but only if doing so does not force that Hero to leave the guarded area. :*'Passive': The Hero never attacks and attempts to avoid enemies when attacked. Hero Control Panel From the official heroes guide: :Outside a town or outpost, you can see more information about a Hero in your party by using a Hero Control panel; you can also use it to change that Hero's combat mode. A button to the left of the Hero's name in your Party panel opens (or closes) a Hero Control panel. Click and drag on a panel to change its location on your screen. :How much you use Hero Control panels is entirely up to you. You do not need to open Hero Control panels every time you play the game; instead, each panel gives you more information about and control over a Hero. Each Hero Control panel contains these elements: :*The upper-left corner of the panel shows the Hero's name and picture. :*The upper-middle of the panel shows the Hero's Health and Energy. :*The upper-right corner has icons for selecting from your three choices of combat modes, as described above. :*The bottom of the panel shows a small Skill Bar for this character. You can see when the Hero's skills are activated and watch to see how long they take to recharge. :*Your Hero's AI determines when skills are used, but you can interrupt that routine by clicking on a skill on the Hero's small skill bar. By clicking on a skill, you prioritize that skill; you'll see a green check mark over that skill on the small skill bar. The Hero will not use any other skills until successfully using that skill. The Hero will attempt to use your target. You may also double-click on that skill to force the hero to execute it immediately. :*Directly under the panel to the left, you can see the Hero's Morale Boost (or Death Penalty), if there is one. Next to that icon, you'll see a list of Conditions and Hexes affecting that character. :*When you call a target (that is, hold down "Ctrl" and double-click on it), all of your aggressive Heroes attack it. Defensive Heroes attack it if they're in range. Passive Heroes do not attack it. The same condition applies if you assist with another character's attack (After a character in your party calls out an attack, you can assist with that attack by clicking on the target symbol next to that character's name.)" Omitted from the Official heroes guide: :*Your Hero's AI can be told to disable certain skills. This prevents the AI from using that skill unless you specifically tell it to (as described above). To do this, shift click the skill icon. A red circle with a slash through it will appear over the skill. Shift click again to re-enable the skill. General Behavior *Heroes will usually cancel most "maintained" enchantments (i.e. the ones with -1 energy upkeep cost) after short time (if not immediately). To stop them from doing so, disable the skill (as explained above), and activate it manually. The only known exceptions are Mending, Divine Boon and Healer's Boon. *Heroes will use multi-use resurrection spells regardless of who else is using such a spell. If you bring Rebirth on your heroes and a teammate dies, all of them will immediately begin to cast Rebirth and will not stop even if that person is alive. Therefore it's best to disable multi-use resurrections for heroes until they are needed. *When Hero Elementalists are given a skill that includes "nearby foes" or "adjacent foes" they will often charge forward and try to use these skills in the front lines. *Unlike human players, Heroes can switch and evaluate targets instantly, making Mesmer interrupt skills such as Power Drain an efficient form of interrupt and energy management for all heroes with a Mesmer secondary profession. *Heroes won't stop to (re)cast enchantments and spells when running. If you want them to maintain or cast enchantments, you will have to stop from time to time (for instance, a Necromancer hero will cast Jagged Bones on dying minions when not moving, but if you keep running, he will let the minions die). External links *Guild Wars Insider, issue #1, information on Heroes *Meet the Heroes, on the official North American Guild Wars website. *How Heroes Work, on the official North American Guild Wars website. *Guild Wars Nightfall Impressions at GameSpot category:glossary category:NPCs by type category:research needed